Formation Front Guild
Building The building is very huge and full of metal. It resembles more of a Academy then a guild. It has 5 different rooms for each member. Each to their own purposes. They are also has missions board for specific mages and jobs. Goal Purpose They want to bring people in from war-torn places and puts them in the guild for protection. Rooms Defender's rooms are basically a gym. They have their rooms at the main guild building. They have a more giant version of their room. It has a room for physical training, and a room for magical training. They also have a training system that helps improve Defenders in their abilities. They also live in their quarters that has a fighting symbol on it. Helpers have rooms that are basically like a battle plan room. They plan everyday to help out the rest of the guild in anyway they can. Being the support of the guild, they have a performance review of how well they have done in a day. Intelligences have rooms are like desk with charts and numbers. They have pens and pencils everywhere with papers on a specific subject. Uniforms Defenders- Black leather jacket, black jeans, black and red boots, one red fingerless glove and a red gauntlets. Factions * Defenders- The guild's fighters and defenders. They protect the guild from any threat. Uses magic for combat and war. Only offense magic user group only. * Helpers- People in this group helps out the members with food, weapons, healing and many others. They helps out the guild with resources. Uses their magic to help the guild. Support magic Only. * Intelligences- The guild's intelligence group. They value knowledge and uses their magic to gain intelligence for good use. Intelligences type magic only. * Peacekeeping- People in this group are peace loving people. They use their magic for fun and to uplift spirits. The most calm and chilled. Positive uplifting magic only. * Truthful- This group seeks only truth and honesty. Uses magic to see the truth in people. Judgement magic type only. Defenders Members Group Symbol * Travis Blue - Fighter type mage. A survivor of a demon raid and seeking revenge. * Dragon Adams- Monk type mage. He seeks to better himself. * Katherine ( Group Leader)- Swordfighter Type Mage. * ( insert name here) * ( insert name here ) File:Defender_Group_Symbol.jpg| Fighting Group Symbol Helpers Members * Sakura Luna * Sol * Victor ( Group Leader ) * ( insert name here) * ( insert name here) Intelligences Members * Norman Sol * Aaron Ace * Damon ( Group Leader ) * ( insert name here ) * ( insert name here) Peacekeepings Members * Blake Thompson * Chance Lang * Tristan ( Group Leader ) * ( insert name here ) * ( insert name here ) Truthfuls Members * Razore * Breaker * Necro ( Group Leader ) * ( insert name here ) * ( insert name here ) Gallery Job List This is a list of jobs for people of the guild to take to get paid. E Class Jobs Mission: Type: Rank: Contact: Progress: Reward: